


Codzienne procesy myślowe

by Freedoooom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoooom/pseuds/Freedoooom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chwila oczami geniusza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codzienne procesy myślowe

Sentymentalizm jest zwykłym defektem, całkowicie bezużytecznym w codziennym funkcjonowaniu. Zakłóca pracę mózgu, rozsiewając w nim zupełnie nieproduktywne myśli i informacje, co samo w sobie prowadzi do rozproszenia. Najgorszy jest oczywiście sentymentalizm dopuszczony i zaakceptowany – robi on z ludzi całkowitych idiotów, czego skutki można dostrzec dosłownie wszędzie.

Wniosek: sentymenty są całkowicie niedopuszczalne, a gdy już się pojawią, trzeba je zdusić w zarodku i wykasować. To logiczne.

\- Masz zjeść wszystko – mówi John, odgarniając moje papiery na bok i stawiając przede mną na stole pełny talerz spaghetti.

Tani makaron, sos mocno pachnący ziołami, mała ilość mięsa. Wniosek: zrobione przez Susan, nową dziewczynę Johna. Dwa lata młodsza, niska, ciemne włosy, piwne oczy, dwukrotnie rozwiedziona. Sierota, ma starszego brata – narkomana, z którym nie utrzymuje kontaktu. Jej ostatni mąż był wojskowym, cóż za ironia. Zmarł, prawdopodobnie na zawał. Była do niego bardzo przywiązana, do tej pory nosi ze sobą obrączkę. Zawiesiła ją na długim łańcuszku i starannie ukrywa. Nie lubi mnie.

\- Jesteś całkowicie pewien, że...

\- Sherlock – przerywa mi John.

Patrzy na mnie surowo, zawsze tak robi. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie udzielają mu się żadne oznaki prawdziwego zdenerwowania, wnioskuję, że (tak jak zawsze) sądzi, iż jest w stanie nakłonić mnie takim postępowaniem do usłużnego zjedzenia niezbyt przyzwoitego obiadu oraz oszukuje się, że nie zauważę...

\- Teraz.

Prycham, będąc całkowicie pewnym, że John jest w stanie odczytać po tym prostym geście moje niezadowolenie próbą przymusu, która najprawdopodobniej skończy się tym, że w najbliższym czasie zacznę jeść. Nie będzie to spowodowane oczywiście faktem, iż John nakłaniał mnie do tego – raczej moją całkowicie dobrą wolą, mimo braku głodu i jakichkolwiek chęci konsumowania pokarmu przygotowanego przez Susan. Sentymenty.

Zaprzestanie stosowania się do wyników całkowicie logicznych wniosków jest czymś stratnym oraz zupełnie nieakceptowalnym. Powinno zostać zaprzestane w trybie natychmiastowym, jednak stało się to awykonalne. Jedynie w przypadku Johna.

Widząc, jak John kręci głową z dezaprobatą, zaczynam jeść. Smak potrawy jest inny niż ostatnim razem. 7 listopada, 14:32. Więcej bazylii, mniej czosnku i cebuli. Smaczne. Wniosek: lepsze wyczucie smaku oraz rozwinięcie się kulinarnych zdolności bądź pomoc. Przychylam się do pierwszego wniosku.

John wzdycha z ulgą, 37 raz w tym miesiącu. Jest 17 listopada, 16:08. Biorąc pod uwagę dane z października z przedziału równemu bieżącemu miesiącowi (17 dni), wynik jest zadowalający – częstotliwość zmniejsza się, 6 mniej.

Nawijam na widelec kolejną porcję, trzeci kęs, około 4 witek makaronu. John uśmiecha się, odchodzi i siada w moim fotelu. Przy jego wzroście, jeden pełny krok za mną. Fotel Johna jest mokry, przepierany 3 godziny i 43 minuty wcześniej przez panią Hudson – dlaczego? Ach, tak, filiżanka herbaty z mlekiem i trzęsące się ręce starszej pani. Delikatnie spocone czoło, niemal niewidoczna bladość, dwa zająknięcia, załzawione oczy. Rozpoczynające się przeziębienie. Nuda.

\- Lepsze niż ostatnio – stwierdzam, prostując się i odkładając widelec do talerza, nie biorąc czwartego kęsa. - Sara rozwija się kulinarnie.

Odwracam się w stronę przyjaciela, słyszę skrzypienie. Deska? Nie, krzesło. Siedział na nim ostatni klient – James Carter, 23 lata, około 124 kilogramy wagi, 16 listopada, 11:23. Biorąc pod uwagę tolerancję rzeczonego krzesła na wagę, powinno ono wytrzymać takie obciążenie przez mniej niż dwie godziny. Szacunkowo 1 godzina 46 minut. Klient siedział na nim niespełna 20 minut i 13 sekund. Naruszenie struktury - niegroźne do czasu ponownego klienta o podobnej wadze.

\- To ja gotowałem – mówi John. - Susan mnie nauczyła.

Jak... Jak mogłem się tak pomylić? Sprzeczne dane. Chociaż nie, to mogło być do przewidzenia. John nie lubi gotować, jednak lubi jeść domowe jedzenie. Wyjaśnia to małe różnice w zestawieniu z zetknięciem się ze spaghetti Sary.

\- Ciesze się, że ci smakuję – ciągnie John. - Jutro zamierzam spróbować zrobić kurczaka z jej przepisu.

Uśmiecha się, nieumyślnie sprawiłem mu przyjemność. Cóż, mimo że było to całkowicie nieprzemyślane, to cieszy mnie. Sentymenty.

\- Przepis nie należy do niej, mógł być jedynie w pewien sposób przerobiony wedle jej kubków smakowych. Zapewne nauczyła się go od kogoś...

\- Sherlock, proszę.

Przerywam. Zmęczenie w głosie, choć John wiele razy udowodnił, że zachwycają go moje słowotoki. Czasami są one jednak dla niego denerwujące, nie ma ochoty tak dużo myśleć. Tak inteligentny, tak mało rozwinięte procesy myślowe, idące jednak do przodu, stopniowo, oczywiście pod moim wpływem.

Nawet nie spoglądając na stół, znajdujący się aktualnie po mojej lewej stronie sięgam po talerz z resztkami dania i podaje go Johnowi. Pozmywa, zawsze to robi. Odwracam się z powrotem (krzesło skrzypi) w kierunku stołu i rekonstruuje idealny układ potrzebnych mi dokumentów.

\- Masz 7 minut – mówię głośno. - Musimy odwiedzić pewne miejsce.


End file.
